warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zonnepoot, Mvs109, Donkerpoot en Morgenpoots fanfiction/ De vier seizoenen
Dit verhaal gaat over Warmpoot, IJspoot, Bladerpoot en Bloesempoot die elk door een andere schrijver geschreven worden. Veel plezier met het lezen van het verhaal! ---- De vier als seizoenen. Goed en slecht soms slechts een muislengte van elkaar verwijderd. Ze komen eraan… Personages Hoofdstukken (Spoilers) Achter het hoofdstuk staat de persoon die het schrijft Proloog Zonnepoot SterrenClan geeft profetie H1 Warmpoot Leerling ceremonie Warmpoot en Bladerpoot H2 Bladerpoot eerste training en ontdekt dat hij goed kan spoorzoeken. H3 IJspoot is aan het jagen en ze worden aangevallen door drie zwerfkatten. H4 Bloesempoot verzorgt ze in het medicijnhol, en (verzin maar een SterrenClanmedicijnkat) verteld haar dat ze op moeten passen. H5 Warmpoot, Patrouille opzoek naar de zwerfkatten met Bladerpoot. H6 Bladerpoot spotte een knappe zwerfkat (Kala), hij probeert haar te ontmoeten. H7 IJspoot word weer op jacht gestuurd omdat zijn verwondingen genoeg geheeld zijn. Onderweg hoopt hij dat Warmpoot er is omdat zij goed kan vechten. H8 Bloesempoot gaat stiekem naar de maansteen omdat ze het gevoel heeft dat de SterrenClan iets achterhoud, ze vertellen haar over de profetie. H9 Warmpoot, Ontdekt dat haar broer vaak weg is de laatste tijd en volgt hem, en ontdekt van de zwerfkat. H10 '''Bladerpoot word door Warmpoot een verrader genoemd en hij besluit bij de zwerfkatten te blijven. '''H11 IJspoot, Warmpoot verteld hem overstuur wat er met Bladerpoot gebeurd is en Bloesempoot komt eraan, word duidelijk dat ze een teken gekregen heeft dat de zwerfkatten weer gaan aanvallen. H12 Bloesempoot begint zich voor te berijden op het gevecht en vraagt zich af waarom nu juist Bladerpoot de slechte kat moest zijn. H13 Warmpoot probeert haar broer terug te halen en ontdekt dat de katten de volgende dag aanvallen. H14 Bladerpoot gaat mee met de groep die zijn clan aan gaat vallen en gaat vechten. H15 IJspoot is in het gevecht en moet helpen de kraamkamer bewaken omdat Flitsoogs jongen komen. H16 Bloesempoot, Het gevecht is voorbij en terwijl ze de katten op wonden controleert ontdekt ze een hevig snikkende Bladerpoot. Kala is gestorven. (Flitsoog heeft 3 jongen, deze schrijver mag hun namen verzinnen.) Epiloog Zonnepoot, De krijgersceremonie van IJspoot, Warmpoot en Bladerpoot. Parelkit en Kauwkit worden leerling. Nieuw plot? Waarschijnlijk pakken we het nieuwe plot, dan zou het er ongeveer zo uit zien? H7 IJspoot stuit op de patrouille tijdens het jagen, maar ze worden onverwachts aangevallen en de leerlingen vormen een gemakkelijk doelwit, waardoor ze gevangen genomen worden. H8 Bloesempoot krijgt te horen over de profetie. Op het einde komen de krijgers het kamp binnenstormen om te zeggen dat de leerlingen gevangen genomen zijn (en eventueel is één van de krijgers vermoord?). Bloesempoot gaat naar ze op zoek. H9 Warmpoot, Bladerpoot en IJspoot worden naar het geheime rioolstelsel van de zwerfkatten gebracht en daat opgesloten. H10 Bladerpoot praat met Kala en besluit om over te stappen. H11 IJspoot wil dolgraag ontsnappen, en verzint een gewaagd plan. Ook Warmpoot weet vrij te komen. (Ondertussen, niet in het hoofdstuk: Wanneer de zwerfkatten dat merken, sturen ze Bladerpoot erachteraan om de leerlingen in een hinderlaag te lokken). Ook Bladerpoot "vinden" ze dus uiteindelijk. H12 Bloesempoot vindt de leerlingen, maar Bladerpoot blijkt hen al die tijd voorgelogen te hebben en verraadt hun aan de zwerfkatten. Ze worden opgesloten (deze keer wel bij elkaar, zodat ze in de gaten gehouden kunnen worden). H13 Warmpoots oogpunt, IJspoot verzint een plan. H14 Bladerpoots oogpunt, hij valt met de zwervers het kamp aan maar krijgt spijt en gaat de leerlingen bevrijden. H15 IJspoots oogpunt, het plan wordt uitgevoerd. H16 Bloesempoots oogpunt, het plan wordt nog steeds uitgevoerd en ze slagen. Epiloog Warmpoots oogpunt, de leerlingen worden krijgers. SchaduwClan: Leider: Scherpster; lichtrode poes met puntige oren en een lange staart. Commandant: ' Grasdoorn; grijs gestreepte kater met grasgroene ogen. '''Medicijnkat: ' Spechtblad; donkerbruine, bijna zwarte kater met groene ogen (Leerling: Bloesempoot.) '''Krijgers: Hommelklauw; donkerrode kater met een lange staart (Leerling: Braampoot.) Snelklauw; lichtgrijze poes met een witte buik en groene ogen. Schorsvacht; donkerbruin gestreepte poes. IJshart; witte kater met grijze vlekken. Naaldvoet; zwarte kater met een piekerige vacht (Leerling: IJspoot.) Lichtvlek; witte poes met rode vlekken en groene ogen (Leerling: Bladerpoot.) Uilstaart; donkerbruine, bijna zwarte, gestreepte kater. Eekhoornvlek; lichtrode poes met donkerrode vlekken. Kiezelwit; witte kater met grijze puntjes aan zijn oren en staart (Leerling: Warmpoot.) Leerlingen: IJspoot; kleine, sneeuwwitte kater met bruine ogen. Braampoot; witte kater met bruine gestreepte vlekken. Bloesempoot; bruin gestreepte poes met groene ogen. Warmpoot; bruinrode poes met ambergele ogen. Bladerpoot; vuurrode gestreepte kater met blauwe ogen. Moederkatten: Donsveer; lichtgrijze, gestreepte poes. Moeder van IJsharts Kittens; Parelkit (wit poesje.) en Kauwkit (donkergrijs, gestreept katertje.) Flitsoog; zwarte poes met gele ogen. Zwanger van Hommelklauws kittens. Zwerfkatten: Roffel; rode gestreepte kater. (Leider) Kala; witte poes met rode vlekken (krijgerleerling) Diesel; zwarte kater (krijgerleerling) Vorst; sneeuwwitte poes (moederpoes) Mug; zwarte kater (krijger) Vrees; slanke lapjespoes (krijger) Beuk; grote, bruingestreepte kater (krijger) Niet alle katten Proloog De gespierde lapjespoes keek verbaasd om zich heen toen ze voor het eerst in de SterrenClan kwam. Ze was vorige dag bij het Donderpad aan het jagen geweest toen een monster uit was geweken en haar had geraakt. ‘’Vospels!’’ Ze hoorde een opgewonden kreet achter zich en Vospels draaide zich om. Er verschenen tranen in haar ogen toen ze haar twee kittens zag die afgelopen Bladkaal gestorven waren. ‘’Lynxkit! Stormkit!’’ Riep ze blij terwijl ze op de katertjes afrende. ‘’Waarom ben je hier? We hadden je al bij de andere verwacht.’’ Zei het grijs gestreepte katertje. ‘’Welke andere?’’ Vroeg Vospels nieuwgierig. ‘’Bedoel je de andere SterrenClankatten?’’ ‘’Ja!’’ Piepte Lynxkit opgewonden. ‘’We dachten dat je wel wist dat alle SchaduwClankatten zich verzameld hadden voor de profetie.’’ ‘’Profetie?’’ Nu was ze in de war. Lynxkit wees met zijn gevlekte staart in de verte. ‘’Er is een profetie gekomen over vier SchaduwClanleerlingen en..’’ ‘’Maar er zijn maar drie leerlingen.’’ Onderbrak Vospels haar zoontje. Stormkit rolde met zijn ogen. ‘’Warmkit en Bladerkit zijn leerlingen geworden.’’ ‘’Maar dan zijn er zes leerlingen.’’ De twee kittens begrepen dat hun moeder hen alleen maar weer zou gaan onderbreken en lieten een verbijsterde Vospels achter terwijl ze wegliepen. ‘’Wacht op mij!’’ Riep Vospels terwijl ze achter haar kleintjes aanrende, ze zou hen er niet eerder laten aankomen dan zij. Voor haar doemde nu een openplek op met een klein beekje. Ze herkende Grijsvacht, haar partner die al overleden was voordat haar kittens geboren waren en Vleklicht, haar moeder. Snel ging ze tussen Grijsvacht en Lynxkit inzitten terwijl een kater die ze nog niet kende, maar wel naar SchaduwClan rook, begon te spreken. ‘’Onze medicijnkatten hebben een profetie gekregen: De vier als seizoenen. Goed en slecht soms slechts een muislengte van elkaar verwijderd. Ze komen eraan…’’ Hoofdstuk 1 Warmkit keek verveeld om zich heen. Parelkit en Kauwkit sliepen rustig, de wit met donkergrijze vachthoop ging langzaam op en neer. Waar was Bladerkit? Ze had haar broertje al sinds Zonhoog niet meer gezien, hij had gezegd dat hij aan Braampoot zou gaan vragen of hij hem iets kon leren, en nu was hij nog steeds niet terug. Ze stond op en rekte zich uit, stilletjes, zonder Parelkit en Kauwkit wakker te maken liep ze de warme kraamkamer uit. Zodra ze buiten was zette ze haar vacht op tegen de kou, het was weer gaan sneeuwen. Zou haar muizenbrein van een broertje nu dan nog steeds buiten zitten? Ze keek het hele kamp rond maar zag hem niet zitten. Alleen Flitsoog en Donsveer zaten buiten te overleggen. ‘’Mam, waar is Bladerkit?’’ Donsveer draaide zich verrast om bij het horen van haar dochter. ‘’Wist je het dan nog niet?’’ ‘’Wat niet?’’ Vroeg Warmkit geïrriteerd, ze wilde niet langer in deze kou blijven dan nodig was. ‘’Bladerkit is samen met Braampoot het kamp uit gegaan en daar zijn ze aangevallen door een hond. Bladerkit is nu in het medicijnhol zodat Spechtblad en Bloesempoot naar zijn wonden kunnen kijken.’’ Warmkit liep in een rustig tempo naar het medicijnhol, als Bladerkit ernstig gewond was, had ze het wel gezegd. De geur van kruiden vulde haar neus toen ze het medicijnhol inging, ze zag Bladerkit al meteen liggen. ‘’Hoi Warmkit!’’ Mauwde hij opgewonden. ‘’Je had de hond moeten zien, hij was nog groter dan een vos!’’ Warmkit ging opzoek naar Spechtblad, Bladerkit overdreef vaak en ze wilde weten of het wel echt goed met hem ging. ‘’Zoek je mij?’’ vroeg Spechtblad en Warmkit schrok zich een hoedje. ‘’Is alles wel echt goed met Bladerkit?’’ vroeg ze aan de bruin-zwarte medicijnkat. ‘’Ja, alles is goed. Hij heeft alleen maar wat schaafwonden dus zal hij morgen weer helemaal beter zijn voor jullie leerlingceremonie.’’ ‘’Worden we leerlingen?’’ klonk de verbaasde kreet van Bladerkit achter haar, ze had kunnen weten dat hij haar gevolgd was. ‘’Ja, ik sprak Scherpster en jullie worden morgen leerlingen.’’ Warmkit wilde niet dat Donsveer haar vacht nog een keer zou wassen. Haar vacht zou nat worden van het gelik, en dan kreeg ze het weer koud. Bladerkit stond al te trillen op zijn pootjes, ‘’Wanneer begint het nou? Dan zitten we ten minste warm in het leerlingenhol.’’ Scherpster sprong op de laagste tak van de boom waaronder haar hol was en riep: ‘’Laat alle katten oud genoeg om buiten het kamp te kunnen komen zich hier verzamelen voor een Clanbijeenkomst!’’ Zenuwen gierde door Warmkits lijf terwijl ze dacht dat ze voortaan zou gaan leren vechten, en jagen voor de Clan. ‘’Deze twee kittens hebben hun zesde maan bereikt, vanaf nu af aan zullen ze bekendstaan als Warmpoot en Bladerpoot. Bladerpoot, jouw mentor word Lichtvlek. Ik hoop dat ze je alles zal leren wat ze weet. Warmpoot, jouw mentor word Kiezelwit. Kiezelwit, ik hoop dat jij Warmpoot even goed zal trainen als dat je Naaldvoet hebt getraind.’’ Warmpoot voelde zich groter toen haar Clan haar nieuwe naam riep. ‘’Warmpoot, Bladerpoot! Warmpoot, Bladerpoot!’’ Toen het geroezemoes wegstierf wenkte IJspoot hen om hem te volgen naar het leerlingenhol. Warmpoot wilde alles liever doen dan uit haar nest gaan. Zij en Bladerpoot waren nu al een maan leerlingen en er was nog lang geen teken dat die eeuwige sneeuw zou gaan smelten. Ze had Bloesempoot tegen Braampoot horen zeggen dat het nog wel eens een maan zou kunnen duren! ‘’Ik kom al!’’ Zei ze geïrriteerd toen Kiezelwit haar weer in haar zij porde. Buiten stonden Braampoot, Hommelklauw en Grasdoorn al te rillen in de kou. ‘’Sorry dat ik jullie heb laten wachten.’’ Mauwde Warmpoot toen ze zich realiseerde dat ze waarschijnlijk al even hier in de kou stilstonden. Grasdoorn nam de leiding van de dageraadpatrouille terwijl zehet kamp uitliepen. ‘’We zullen de grenzen van de DonderClan bij het Donderpad controleren, gisteren zei Schorsvacht dat ze een van hun leerlingen aan onze kant had gezien.’’ Warmpoot ploeterde achter de rest aan door de dikke laag sneeuw waar geen einde aan leek te komen. Oh SterrenClan was het maar Nieuwblad! Hoofdstuk 2 De wind rukte aan Bladerpoots vacht. De jonge leerling vond nauwelijks houvast op de smalle richel waarop hij liep. De richel werd smaller en smaller, tot er bijna niks van de rand over was. En toen gebeurde het: Bladerpoot zette een verkeerde stap. Zijn achterlijf zakte als eerste de afgrond in. De kater sloeg de klauwen van zijn voorpoten nog net op tijd in de smalle rand. Hulpeloos hing hij daar, totdat de rand begon af te brokkelen. Een moment later klauwden de voorpoten van de leerling in het niets, en viel hij de oneindige diepte in.. “Bladerpoot.. Bladerpoot? Bladerpoot!” De kater richtte zijn kop op en in een flits was hij weer terug in het heden. “Opstaan, luilak!” Bladerpoot herkende de stem van zijn medeleerling, IJspoot. “Je gaat met Lichtvlek, Naaldvoet en mij mee voor training.” “Ja ja, nog heel eventjes..” “Nu!”, mauwde IJspoot, duidelijk gefrustreerd, en hij stampte het hol uit. Met tegenzin stond Bladerpoot op. Hij deed geen moeite om zijn geklitte vacht uit te wassen, en draafde snel naar buiten, waar een geïrriteerde Naaldvoet en IJspoot, en een gapende Lichtvlek stonden te wachten. IJspoots boze blik ontwijkend, trippelde Bladerpoot naar het groepje toe. Naaldvoet verspilde geen tijd meer, en zwaaide met zijn staart, voor hij het kamp uitliep. IJspoot haastte zich achter zijn mentor aan, zijn staart zo wit als de sneeuw op de grond. Over de sneeuw gesproken, wanneer zou het witte spul verdwijnen? De clan had nog geluk dat er geen katten ziek waren. Nog niet. Bladerpoot stapte door de opening in de bramenwand heen, en gaapte. Lichtvlek kwam naast hem staan. “Rustig maar, ze hebben mij ook zo vroeg wakker gemaakt.” Bladerpoot grinnikte. Met zijn mentor naast hem, zou hij deze training wel overleven. “Vandaag gaan we werken aan onze sluiptechnieken.”, deelde Naaldvoet mee. Eindelijk iets leuks. Bladerpoot had nooit sluiptraining gehad, en juist daarom vond hij het zo leuk. Hij hield ervan om nieuwe dingen uit te proberen. “Ik zal het voordoen.”, mauwde Lichtvlek, en ze liet zich op de grond zakken. Ze sloop naar voren en in een oogwenk zat ze bovenop een blaadje dat op de sneeuw lag. “Bladerpoot, jij mag eerst.” Naaldvoet wees op een nauwelijks zichtbare stok. “Focus je aandacht op die tak en sluip er zo stil mogelijk op af.” Meteen zakte Bladerpoot door zijn poten. Zachtjes schuifelde hij naar voren, zoekend naar grip op de gladde stukken ijs van bevroren plasjes water. Het ging goed, totdat Bladerpoot zijn houvast verloor. Hij gleed weg van de groep, en als gevolg van een hopeloze poging grip te krijgen, maakte hij een smakker op het ijs. “Auw..”, was het enige wat hij uit kon brengen. Het geschater van Lichtvlek en IJspoot vulde de lucht, en ook Naaldvoet liet een geamuseerd lachje horen. Toen hij sprak, klonk Naaldvoet weer wat serieuzer. “Kom, probeer het nog eens. En een tip, probeer de gladde ondergrond in je voordeel te laten werken.” Gemotiveerd om het goed te doen, glibberde Bladerpoot terug naar zijn beginpositie. Opnieuw liet hij zich laag zakken, maar nu wist hij wat te doen met de sneeuw. Hij zette zich kort en zacht af, echter hard genoeg zodat hij een eindje vooruit gleed. Bladerpoots ogen fixeerden zich op de stok, en zodra zijn achterpoten ruwe ondergrond voelden, sprong Bladerpoot. Hij mistte de stok op een centimeter, maar toch. “Was dat goed?”, vroeg hij hoopvol, terwijl hij zich omdraaide naar zijn mentor. Lichtvleks ogen straalden. “Zo een techniek heb ik nog nooit gezien. Goed gedaan, Bladerpoot.” Met een warm gevoel door zijn lichaam stromend, ging de leerling aan de zijkant staan, toekijkend bij IJspoots beurt. Hoofdstuk 3 Een paar excuses. Ten eerste voor het lange wachten. Ik had nog niet gezien dat hoofdstuk twee verschenen was. Ten tweede voor het lange stuk. Ik kan niet echt kort schrijven. En ten derde voor de weinige interactie met de andere schrijvers in dit hoofdstuk, maar IJspoot moest naar die zwerfkatten toe. In de komende hoofdstukken probeer ik beter op de rest in te spelen. '' IJspoot wist nu niet zeker of hij zich nu gezegend of vervloekt moest beschouwen. Hij was ouder dan de andere leerlingen, maar had het niet tot krijger weten te schoppen, omdat zijn vechttechnieken waardeloos waren. Zijn jachttechnieken waren daarentegen…nou ja, al een stukje verder. ‘Naaldvoet, ik moet IJspoot van je hebben. We zouden gaan jagen,’ zei Bliksemvacht, IJspoots mentor, voor IJspoot een poging had kunnen wagen. Gered door de muis. Het maakte ook niet uit wat Naaldvoet zei. IJspoot ging mee jagen en daarmee basta. Op het moment dat de avondschemering was gevallen, had IJspoot samen met zijn mentor Bliksemvacht het kamp verlaten om te gaan jagen. Zij hadden met elkaar afgesproken op op zoek te gaan naar een grote prooi, want zij achtten zich beide in staat om grotere prooien te vangen dan muis of merel. In de grimmige schaduwen die steeds langer werden door de dalende zon begon zich steeds meer leven te beroeren. Het beloofde een mooie nacht te worden om te jagen, maar eerst moesten zij bepalen welke kant zij op zouden gaan. Op het kruispunt van twee bekende paden ging de mentor zitten. In het laatste avondlicht leek hij net een grillige kattenschaduw, een spook van een kater die nooit de SterrenClan had kunnen bereiken. Zijn vacht stond alle kanten op, alsof hij door de bliksem geraakt was, maar er lag een zilveren glans over zijn haren en datzelfde zilver vlamde in zijn ogen. Zijn leerling, ondanks het feit dat deze veel kleiner was, straalde dezelfde gratie uit als zijn mentor. IJspoot had een vacht die zo stralend wit was dat deze wel licht leek te geven tussen de donkere schaduwen van de bomen en de lange haren hingen als een zacht kabbelende stroom langs diens lichaam. Er leek een ijzige blauwe glans over zijn gehele zijn te liggen. Een ijsblauw dat ook in zijn ogen weerspiegeld werd. Een ijsblauw dat vele katten binnen zijn clan, jong en oud, de koude rillingen bezorgde, maar Bliksemvacht had zijn prioriteiten altijd op een rij gehad. De aanvankelijk koude en afstandelijke houding van zijn leerling had hij al lang doorgeprikt en hij had een serieuze, leergierige kat ontdekt met een verbazingwekkend talent voor jagen. Om die rede liet Bliksemvacht zijn leerling dan ook de jacht leiden. Ze bogen af naar het oosten, onder de boog van rustende eiken door richting de rivier. Zij hadden hun kop dicht bij de grond, hun bekken gesloten en hun oren gespitst. Bliksemvacht kon zijn eigen stappen horen, zij het ontzettend zachtjes, maar IJspoot liep vrijwel geruisloos. De pluisjes op zijn oren dansten toen hij deze telkens bewoog richting het geluid. Ze hoorden muizen, merels, eekhoorns en konijnen, maar voor zijn leerling was dit allemaal niet goed genoeg. Ze zochten iets groters. Plotseling hield IJspoot halt. Hij richtte zich lichtelijk op en snoof een geur op die zelfs Bliksemvacht niet oppikte. Uiterst behoedzaam week IJspoot van het pad af en sloop door het struikgewas verder. Zo gingen ze een heel eind verder tot ze het ruizen van de rivier konden horen samen met een vreemd geluid. Geklok? IJspoot keek achterom om te zien of Bliksemvacht hem nog steeds volgde. Zijn snorharen trilde en zijn blik zei de mentor genoeg. De leerling kon dit wel alleen opknappen. Hij hoefde slechts te volgen en dat deed hij. Vrij plotseling hield het dikke struikgewas op en stonden ze aan de rand van een brede oever die volledig bedekt was met sneeuw. Aan de kant stond een kalkoen. Bliksemvacht keek IJspoot schattend aan. Dat was wel een erg grote prooi, maar zijn leerling wist te doen wat hij deed. En anders hadden ze iets om later over te lachen. Wetende dat hij de kalkoen vanaf het struikgewas nooit te pakken kon krijgen, besloot IJspoot in een nabijgelegen boom te klimmen. Hij deed dit zo stil dat zelfs het konijn verderop geen notie van hem had. Aanvankelijk had IJspoot enkel oog voor de dunne nek van het kalkoen. Hij had wel eerder prooien naar de grond gewerkt door zich zo uit een boom te laten vallen en in die val de nek van zijn prooi te breken. Zij het door een sterke beet of gewoon lomp lichaamsgewicht. IJspoot was zijn kansen nogmaals aan het overwegen toen zijn oog werd getrokken door een vreemde beweging in het struikgewas. De wind bracht de geur van katten met zich mee. De kalkoen keek geschrokken op, maar ook IJspoot was er niet gerust op. Dat waren geen katten van zijn clan. Zijn scherpe ogen spotte de verwilderde vacht en gescheurde oren van een kat op het patrouille pad die zich haastig het struikgewas in spoedde op weg naar zijn mentor. Bewegingen tussen de struiken verrieden dat er nog veel meer zwerfkatten in de buurt waren. Bij de SterrenClan, die konden ze met zijn tweeën nooit allemaal tegelijkertijd aan! IJspoot mocht dan een goede jager zijn, maar van vechten had hij weinig kaas gegeten. Hij had het voordeel van de verrassing nodig en de kracht van een bliksemaanval. Maar…die had hij! Met een luide grauw sprong IJspoot uit de boom vlak voor de kalkoen. De loopvogel schrok zich een ongeluk en rende in tegenovergestelde richting het struikgewas in, recht op zijn mentor en de zwerfkatten af. ‘Zwerfkatten!' riep IJspoot naar Bliksemvacht. De zwarte kater dook rakelings langs de kalkoen en sprintte naar IJspoot toe, terwijl de zwerfkatten tijdelijk verward waren. 'Hoeveel?' vroeg Bliksemvacht. 'Minstens drie, maar ik kon het niet duidelijk onderscheiden,' zei IJspoot die het nu aardig benauwd begon te krijgen met het vooruitzicht van een kat tegen kat gevecht. Bliksemvacht snoof diep. 'Stuk of vijf en omsingeld, anders zouden ze het niet wagen ons aan te vallen.' 'Ik drie, jij twee?' opperde IJspoot onzeker, maar de kans dat hij drie volwassen zwerfkatten de baas kon worden waren praktisch nihil. Bliksemvacht wist het ook en snoof geamuseerd. 'Wat dacht je van ik vijf en jij met een rotvaart naar het kamp sprinten om ze te waarschuwen?' zei Bliksemvacht die voor zijn leerling ging staan en de scherpte van zijn klauwen testten in de bevroren grond. 'Dat is zelfmoord!' riep IJspoot. 'Ik ben niet van plan hier dood te gaan. Ik geef je een kans om hier veilig weg te komen en dan neem ik zelf ook het hazenpad. Hup, wegwezen!' zei Bliksemvacht en hij gaf IJspoot een duw met zijn achterpoot. De snelste van de zwerfkatten was inmiddels al van de schrik bekomen en viel de twee clankatten frontaal aan. Uit reflex dook Bliksemvacht opzij. IJspoot was net te laat en kreeg de zwerfkat vol op zijn dak. Diens klauwen raakte verstrengeld in IJspoots lange vacht, maar de leerling voelde de tanden van zijn aanvaller in zijn nek schrapen. Hij liet zich als bevroren op de grond vallen. De jonge kat werd gered door zijn mentor en ging er toen snel vandoor. Zonder aarzelen sprong hij in de rivier en liet zich door de ijskoude stroming meesleuren. Tweehonderd tellen kon hij zijn adem inhouden. Toen wist hij zichzelf met krachtige slagen weer op het land te krijgen. Hier was geen spoor te bekennen van zwerf- of clankatten. IJspoot luisterde nog een moment of hij een spoor van het gevecht kon horen, maar slechts de stilte heerste om hem heen. IJspoots nam een moment om op adem te komen en rende toen terug naar het kamp. Hoofdstuk 4 Bloesempoot liep rusteloos heen en weer voor het medicijnhol. Ze benijdde haar mentor, Spechtblad, erop dat hij zo kalm als wat zijn poot aan het likken was. ‘Ben jij dan niet zenuwachtig?’ vroeg ze en tot haar grote ergernis schudde haar mentor zijn brede kop. Spechtblad had al talloze katten behandeld, en onder zijn zorgen werd bijna iedere krijger beter. Toch snapte ze niet hoe hij zo rustig kon zijn terwijl er straks vele katten gewond zouden terugkeren. IJspoot, haar broer die altijd al niet zo’n vechter was geweest, was het kamp binnengestormd met schokkend nieuws. Hij en zijn mentor, Bliksemvacht, waren aangevallen door een groep zwerfkatten. Bloesempoot kon er niks aan doen dat ze zich afvroeg of de patrouille wel op tijd was gekomen om Bliksemvacht te redden. Plotseling hoorde ze pootstappen roffelen en IJspoot kwam het kamp binnen. 'Bliksemvacht is ernstig gewond', meldde hij. 'Ik ben vooruit gestuurd om jullie te vertellen dat jullie klaar moeten staan.' Bloesempoot wisselde een snelle blik met Spechtblad en dook het hol in om goudsbloem en spinrag te halen. Ze kwam glijdend tot stilstand en overhandigde de genezende kruiden aan haar mentor. ‘En?’ miauwde Bloesempoot meteen. ‘Hoe was het met Bliksemvacht?’ IJspoot knipperde bezorgd met zijn ogen. ‘Het zag er niet best uit', miauwde hij. ‘Ik hoop dat hij het redt.’ Ongerustheid maakte zich van haar meester en ze begon weer te ijsberen. Ze had nog nooit een ernstig gewonde kat behandeld... Spechtblad hees zichzelf nu overeind en bestudeerde IJspoot. ‘Ben je gewond?’ vroeg hij voor de zekerheid, al was vanaf buitenaf meteen al te zien dat de leerling geen schrammetje had. 'Nee, deze keer niet', miauwde IJspoot met een ietwat geamuseerde klank. 'Volgens mij was Bliksemvacht enigszins onder de indruk, al heeft hij me wel onder een dikke indringer uit moeten trekken.' Bloesempoot grimaste toen ze het tafereel voor zich zag. Het leek manen te duren voordat de eerste krijgers terugkeerden van het gevecht. Enkelen hadden een schram over hun flank of een bloedend oor, maar geen van hen strompelde of leek ernstig gewond. Ze slaakte een opgeluchte zucht. Toen kwam de achterhoede, bestaande uit twee poezen die een andere gestalte ondersteunde. Zodra ze voor het medicijnhol waren liet de gewonde kater zich vallen, zijn ogen stonden uitgeput. ‘Bliksemvacht?’ miauwde IJspoot en knielde naast zijn mentor neer. Bloesempoots hart smolt toen ze Bliksemvachts ogen een stukje open zag gaan, glimmend van herkenning en zelfs iets van trots. ‘Laat hem alleen’, commandeerde Spechtblad met een vriendelijke ondertoon in zijn stem. ‘Ik moet hem nu behandelen.’ IJspoot gehoorzaamde hem, al was duidelijk te zien met tegenzin, en trippelde weg. ‘Moet ik wat voor je halen?’ bood Bloesempoot aan. Spechtblad knipperde dankbaar met zijn ogen. ‘Dat zou fijn zijn. Ik heb nog veel meer spinrag en goudsbloemblaadjes nodig.’ Nadat ze nog een snelle blik op Bliksemvacht geworpen had, dook ze het medicijnhol in. Ergens achterin het hol bevond zich de voorraadkamer, en de geurige walm van kruiden kwam haar tegemoet. Ze tastte met haar poot naar een hoek van de kleine grot, waar het spinrag bewaard werd. Ze wond een grote dot om haar klauw en op drie poten hinkend zocht ze naar goudsbloem. Ze nam een paar van de stengels tussen haar tanden en overhandigde het vol trots aan Spechtblad. ‘Goed zo’, complimenteerde haar mentor haar. ‘Het gaat steeds sneller. Je kent de voorraadkamer nu echt op je duimpje. Ga nu maar’, voegde hij eraan toe. ‘Ik roep je straks wel wanneer ik Bliksemvacht heb behandeld, dan kunnen we de andere gewonden controleren.’ Ze deed haar mond al open om te protesteren, maar de medicijnkat was haar voor. ‘Je bent nog niet zo lang in training, jonge Bloesempoot. Binnenkort geef ik je deze verantwoordelijkheid, maar voorlopig onderzoeken we alle gewonden samen.’ Bloesempoot gehoorzaamde en ging terug naar binnen. Ze maakte het zichzelf gemakkelijk op het mos, vastbesloten om even een kort dutje te doen. Waarschijnlijk zou ze tot vanavond laat bezig zijn met het verzorgen van de gewonden, dus het was goed als ze zichzelf wat rust gunde. Ze stopte haar neus onder haar staart en murmelde tegen de SterrenClan of ze haar zoete dromen mochten schenken. Haar dromen waren allesbehalve zoet. De geur van gras kwam haar neusgaten binnen en kriebelde tegen haar poten, en haar ogen vlogen open. Voor zich zag ze de uitgestrekte vlaktes van de SterrenClan, met enkele bomen waarvan de nerven licht gaven. Maar voor zover ze kon zien waren er geen katten, geen SterrenClankrijgers om haar voorspellingen te geven. Plotseling kwam er rook op uit de grond, met een vreemd sissend geluid. Geschrokken deinsde ze terug en zag dat de rook langzaam een kattengestalte vormde. ‘Gegroet, Bloesempoot’, miauwde de SterrenClankat met een zware stem. Plotseling herkende ze hem, hij was al eerder in haar dromen verschenen. Een keer had hij haar gewaarschuwd voor een verrassingsaanval van de DonderClan, en dat had de Clan vele slachtoffers gescheeld. Wat zou hij deze keer voor haar hebben? ‘Gegroet, Nevelstaart’, begroette zij hem op haar beurt. ‘Wat heeft u voor boodschap voor mij?’ De grijze kater kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. ‘We hebben weinig tijd. Jij hebt verplichtingen tegenover de Clan, en die zijn belangrijker dan een gezellig gesprekje met een dode kat, niet waar?’ Ze glimlachte geamuseerd. ‘Oh, misschien wel, maar nu ben ik nieuwsgierig.’ Nevelstaart schraapte zijn keel. ‘Er komt een groot onheil aan, Bloesempoot. Er is een profetie, die luidt als volgt…’ ‘Bloesempoot! Wakker worden!’ Ze schoot overeind en zag Spechtblad over haar heen gebogen staan. ‘Met Bliksemvacht gaat het beter’, miauwde haar mentor opgelucht. ‘Nu is het tijd om de anderen te behandelen.’ Ze voelde een steek van ergernis. Wat had Nevelstaart bedoeld? Wat voor onheil? En hoe luidde die profetie? Hoofdstuk 5 ''Sorry, Sorry, Sorry voor het wachten. Ik heb het momenteel erg druk en school is helaas belangrijker dan schrijven. Maar ik hoop dat jullie het hoofdstuk leuk vinden (Helaas wel een beetje kort) en Donkerpoot, succes met het volgende hoofdstuk! ‘’Laat alle katten oud genoeg om buiten het kamp te kunnen komen zich hier verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’’ Warmpoot liep gespannen naar de openplek. Wat zou er gaan gebeuren? Zou Scherpster IJspoot krijger maken? Zodra alle katten verzameld waren begon Scherpster met spreken; ‘’We moeten iets doen tegen die zwerfkatten. Ik ga een patrouille sturen die opzoek moet gaan naar hun kamp, verblijfplaats of wat het ook is waar die Kraaienvoervreters zitten.’’ Er ging een enthousiast gemompel door de katten heen en Warmpoot keek gespannen om zich heen. Zodra haar blik die van Bladerpoot kruiste, zag ze dat hij even graag op die patrouille wilde gaan als zij. Scherpster vervolgde haar toespraak. ‘’De katten die op deze patrouille meegaan zijn: Snelklauw, Lichtvlek en Bladerpoot, en..’’ Wat een geluksvogel is Bladerpoot toch, hij gaat op de patrouille en ik niet. ‘’Kiezelwit en Warmpoot.’’ Warmpoot keek verbaasd op naar Scherpster, Ze ging toch mee! Warmpoot stond nerveus naast Bladerpoot terwijl ze op Snelklauw en Kiezelwit wachtte, die nog even iets met Scherpster aan het bespreken waren. ‘’Waarom denk je dat Scherpster ons heeft meegestuurd, ik bedoel, Braampoot en IJspoot zijn een stuk ouder en ervarener, vooral IJspoot.’’ Warmpoot haalde haar schouders op, ze had geen zin om redenen te gaan bedenken waarom zij beter waren dan de twee katers, dus besloot ze het maar over een ander onderwerp te hebben. ‘’Wat denk jij dat we daar zullen aantreffen?’’ Warmpoot zou Bladerpoots antwoord nooit horen, want net op dat moment kwamen Snelklauw en Kiezelwit aanlopen. ‘’Laten we gaan.’’ Mauwde ze. ‘’Hier mengen de geuren van Bliksemvacht en IJspoot zich met die van andere, niet-clankatten.’’ Bladerpoot stond op van de sporen in de grond, en Lichtvlek stelde hem meteen de volgende vraag; ‘’waar gingen ze heen?’’ ‘’Richting de Tweebeenplaats.’’ Antwoorde Warmpoots broer zonder aarzelen. ‘’Zeker weten?’’ Vroeg Warmpoot, het was niet dat ze twijfelde over de spoorzoekkunsten van haar broer, maar ze wilde niet tussen de tweebenen en poesipoesen lopen als er echt geen andere reden was. Bladerpoot knikte, en Snelklauw nam de leiding terwijl de patrouille het spoor bleef volgen. De groep hielt halt toen de randen van de tweebeenplaats voor hen opdoemden, ze waren de hele tijd redelijk dicht in de buurt van het donderpad gebleven, zodat ze straks ook weer de weg terug konden vinden. Overal waren verschillende geuren en kleuren te zien en te ruiken. Het zou nog knap lastig worden om die katten hier te vinden. Maar Warmpoot bandde die gedachte meteen weer uit haar hoofd, negatief denken helpt toch niets. Het spoor hield gelukkig al snel op bij een vreemd, stinkend gat in de grond waar de geur van de katten uitkwam. ‘’Moeten we echt hierin?’’ Warmpoot haalde haar neus op, en zag dat Bladerpoot er ook niet zo vrolijk bij keek. ‘’Als we de katten willen vinden wel.’’ Antwoordde Snelklauw haar vraag, en de wit-grijze poes waagde zich als eerste het gat in. ‘’Hoe is het daar?’’ Riep Lichtvlek omlaag, en ze hoorden Snelklauws stem, verrassend duidelijk, antwoord geven. ‘’Er liggen hier allemaal rotsblokken, je kunt makkelijk naar beneden, maar pas wel op! Sommige liggen een beetje los. Hoofdstuk 6 Het is een lang hoofdstuk geworden, maar hoop toch dat jullie hem leuk vinden :) Bladerpoot volgde achter Snelklauw naar beneden. De koude omarmde hem als een moeder met haar kitten deed. Het was groot hier onder de grond, viel Bladerpoot op. De vreselijke geur deed de katers nekharen rechtovereind staan van afschuw. Het geluid van poten die neerkwamen op de stenen ondergrond verraadde de aanwezigheid van Warmpoot. De poes’ pootstappen stopten naast Bladerpoot en even keken de twee elkaar aan. Dat was, voordat Warmpoot zichtbaar haar neus optrok. “Jemig wat een stank.” “Ik weet het. Mijn reukzintuigen zijn helemaal van hun à propos.” mauwde Bladerpoot verontwaardigd, waarop Warmpoot een lach liet klinken. Lichtvlek en Kiezelwit kwamen langslopen, richting Snelklauw, die een eindje verderop stond. “Kom,” riep Kiezelwit, wat een echo naliet. “Gesprekken voeren jullie maar in jullie vrije tijd.” Bladerpoot keek zijn zus bijna smekend aan, terwijl zij beiden voortmaakten. “Waag het niet, Warmpoot.” Maar het was al te laat. “Bladerpoot is een worm!” riep Warmpoot zo hard ze kon. Haar woorden klonken door in de tunnel, als in een oneindige spiraal. Voordat Bladerpoot zijn zus een oorveeg kon geven, rende ze vrolijk gillend weg, met de rode leerling achter zich aan. Velen hoeken was de patrouille, met voorop Bladerpoot, al om gegaan, maar er was enkel nog maar een zwakke geur te ruiken. “Dit is hopeloos.” besloot Snelklauw. “Het spoor wordt alsmaar zwakker en zwakker.” Terwijl de oudere krijgers nog wat brabbelden, begon Bladerpoot wat te onderzoeken. Hij was pas een eindje verder, hij kon de anderen nog zien, toen het spoor het vreemde water ineens inliep. Bladerpoot rook het water even en deed van afschuw een stap achteruit. Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij Warmpoot aan komen trippelen. “Kijk maar uit,” waarschuwde de poes. “Straks val je er nog in.” Ze zei het met een grinnik aan het einde, maar Bladerpoot kende haar langer dan vandaag en zag de bezorgde glans in haar ogen. “Rustig maar, dat gebeurd niet.” verzekerde hij zijn zus, voordat hij zijn kop weer naar het stinkende goedje draaide. “Maar ik vrees dat ik er wel in moet.” Voordat Warmpoot kon protesteren, dwong hij zichzelf een voorpoot in de vloeistof te duwen. Het zag eruit en het voelde als water, maar zo rook het niet. Extra voorzichtig was Bladerpoot dus, dit moest hij zeker niet in zijn ogen krijgen. Toen hij eenmaal in het water zat, merkte hij dat hij de grond gewoon aan kon raken. Voorzichtig bewoog hij zich naar de overkant, zich erg bewust van Warmpoots overbezorgde blik in zijn rug. Eenmaal aan de overkant hees hij zich met enkele moeite uit het water en op de kant schudde hij zich meteen uit om zich van het water te ontdoen. Zoals de leerling gehoopt had, ging het spoor hier weer verder. Zwak, maar het was er wel. Ze wisten dat er vroeg of laat ongewenste bezoekers langs zouden komen. Bladerpoot draaide zich om, en tot zijn verassing stond de hele patrouille, minus hemzelf, aan de overkant. “Het spoor gaat hier verder.” mauwde Bladerpoot opgewonden. De overige katten zagen geen andere weg dan ook door het water heen. En zo stapte Snelklauw er als eerste in, gevolgd door de rest. Al snel stond iedereen veilig en wel op de kant en konden ze door. Ze liepen een gang in, draaiden een hoek om en sprongen gelijk weer terug, veilig achter de muren. Ze hadden voor het kamp van de zwerfkatten gestaan! Bladerpoot tuurde voorzichtig om het hoekje. Het kamp was volledig gemaakt van hout. Alleen waren deze vierkant, leek het wel. Ook had hij nog wat andere metalen gezien, maar hij kon ze niet thuisbrengen. Snelklauw zette een stap naar voren. “Bladerpoot, jij en ik gaan onderzoeken in hun kamp. De rest blijft hier, om oog houden op eventuele zwerfkatten en om ons dekking te geven wanneer nodig.” Hoewel Bladerpoot zelf erg blij was, had hij medelijden met Warmpoot. De teleurstelling was over haar hele gezicht te lezen. Maar tijd voor een meelevend woordje had Bladerpoot niet, Snelklauw was al onderweg. Het kamp in komen was niet moeilijk. De omheining was slordig gebouwd, daar werd waarschijnlijk nog aan gewerkt. Door een opening aan de zijkant glipten de poes en leerling het kamp met gemak in. Het was druk op de open plek in het midden, katten trippelden heen en weer. Bladerpoot wist niet waar hij moest kijken, totdat zij naar buiten kwam. Beeldschoon was ze, de rode vlekken op haar ijzel witte vacht dansten mee met elke stap die ze zette. Abrupt bleef Bladerpoot staan, alles wat er om zich heen gebeurde vergetend. Wie was deze poes? “Kala!” klonk het van de andere kant van het kamp, en er kwam een witte poes aangerend. De rood-witte poes keek op bij het horen van de naam die geroepen werd, en Bladerpoot kon alleen maar veronderstellen dat dit haar naam was. Kala. Haar naam was al net zo mooi als zijzelf. Bladerpoot moest en zou met haar spreken, al was dat het laatste wat hij deed. Niet denkend aan Snelklauw, die al uit het zicht was, snelde hij door de schaduwen. Bladerpoot zat pas net in zijn verstopplek, toen Kala hem nietsvermoedend passeerde. “Kala!” fluister riep hij. Kala reageerde meteen, haar ogen zoekend in de duisternis voor haar. Uiteindelijk viel hij haar op. Er viel een stilte, en even was Bladerpoot bang dat Kala om hulp zou gaan roepen, maar gelukkig voor hem, deed ze dat niet. In plaats daarvan kwam ze naar hem toe, en ging tegenover hem in de schaduwen zitten. “Ik ken je geur, jij bent een van die katten in het woud. Wat doe je hier?” siste ze. Hoe kon hij dit nou weer uitleggen? “Lang verhaal.” mauwde Bladerpoot maar. Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:FF van Morgenpoot en anderen Categorie:Zonnepoots verhalen Categorie:Donkerpoot Categorie:Donkerpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoot